<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>broken glass in the morning light by oldpapertowns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845099">broken glass in the morning light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns'>oldpapertowns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, also if you couldn't tell bc of the major character death, there is no happy ending for this one, very very sorry about that, way too much swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison barely heard Ghoul yell, “Cavalry incoming!” over the stampeding of Drac feet and sounds of lasers.</p><p>...</p><p>The fight had seemed okay, up until Ghoul had cried out and fallen forwards, curled up tight, face drawn up in pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Kinda - Relationship, it can be read as platonic as well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>broken glass in the morning light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: hey guess what i'm writing<br/>friend: :eyes:<br/>f: bandom fic<br/>m: yes<br/>m: specifically danger days<br/>m: but the answer was:<br/>m: major character death, because i'm a dickhead</p><p>at any rate, hold on tight. happy reading!</p><p>title from 'save yourself, i'll hold them back' by mcr (is it broken glass AND the morning glass? help)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened too quickly.</p><p>They’d been scavenging for more resources when a shitload of Dracs had pulled up on those godforsaken white motorcycles.</p><p>Poison barely heard Ghoul yell, “Cavalry incoming!” over the stampeding of Drac feet and sounds of lasers.</p><p>There were so fucking many of them.</p><p>Too many, almost. You couldn’t be too pessimistic when you were a Killjoy, just because it was easier to live with surviving if you believed in living to see another day.</p><p>But- shit. The Dracs had pulled up and started blasting, and Poison and Ghoul’d had next to no cover with only the Trans Am with them, because they’d needed resources but also maybe some alone time. Kobra and Jet had known, had sent the two of them off with a warning not to let down their guard, and- fuck.</p><p>The idea of going back to base was enough to make Poison grit his teeth and start shooting Dracs with even more vigor, popping up from behind the Trans Am and shooting.</p><p>It had looked okay, up until Ghoul had cried out and fallen forwards, curled up tight.</p><p>Poison whirled around and fired on reflex at nothing, because if they were being surrounded that was not good at <em>all</em>, and fuck, fuck, fuck. Ghoul was breathing unsteadily, blood spreading slowly on the sand beneath him.</p><p>Poison swallowed against the raw fear rising up in his throat and prayed to the Witch that Ghoul would hold on as he fired recklessly above the Trans Am, killing the remainder of the Dracs.</p><p>He dropped down to his knees next to Ghoul after a cursory look-around, fear welling up in him.</p><p>“Fuck, Ghoul, speak to me. Are you okay? Where did they get you? Shit I should’ve covered you better, should’ve-“</p><p>“Kit. Now.” Ghoul had his eyes shut tight, sweat rolling down his face.</p><p>Poison shook his head, frantic and shit-scared. “We don’t have one, fuck, we need to get to base. Come on, you have to get in.”</p><p>Somehow Ghoul managed to get in the back seat, and- fuck, that looked bad.</p><p>Poison gassed it all the way back, holding back tears every time Ghoul made a bitten back noise of pain whenever he got jostled, but his hands remained clamped on the wheel, knuckles white.</p><p>Everything blurred, then Poison was holding Ghoul’s hand as killjoys worked frantically to keep Ghoul from slipping away.</p><p>Poison knew he should be up and moving, helping them. Shit, he knew he should be, but he felt numb, all the frantic energy drained out of him as he stared at Ghoul’s deathly pale face.</p><p>Ghoul was always moving, and seeing him laid out, unmoving and pale, made everything seem unreal.</p><p>Poison was distinctly aware of people talking in hushed, hopeless voices, as if Ghoul was already ghosted.</p><p>Ghoul couldn’t be dusted. He couldn’t.</p><p>But he didn’t move, chest barely rising and falling, and soon enough Poison could barely see out of the hot blurriness in his eyes.</p><p>Ghoul couldn’t be dusted.</p><p>Not like this.</p><p>But he didn’t move when Kobra and Jet joined Poison, pressing tight against him as they sat with their heads bowed and tears streaming down their faces.</p><p>He didn’t move when more killjoys joined them, heavy silence hanging over them.</p><p>He didn’t move when Kobra gently took Poison’s hand into his own after coaxing him to let go of Ghoul’s cold one.</p><p>He didn’t move when Poison started crying, shoulders shaking as never-ending tears fell down his face as he turned into Kobra and Jet, the three of them clinging onto each other and feeling the lack of a fourth.</p><p>Poison fell asleep like that, and he dreamed that Ghoul was okay, flashing smirks over at Poison, teasing him relentlessly, laughing, warm in Poison’s arms as they watched the sun set. Full of life.</p><p>When Poison woke up the next day to harsh sunlight hitting his face, eyes sore, Ghoul’s body was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to yell, do so in the comments :D those and kudos are always always ALWAYS very much appreciated</p><p>stay safe, stay sane! hydrate and try not to fuck up ur sleep schedule too much (more). love you :)</p><p>also, feel free to correct my usage of the slang or to suggest some more i can use !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>